


In The Throne Room

by Serenity1



Series: Together [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin had sex in the throne room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Throne Room

**Author's Note:**

> It has been awhile since I've written a Bilbo/Thorin story and it's always a one-shot and not a multi-story. Sorry about my grammar, my grammar isn't good.

"Oh fuck yes! Harder, Thorin, harder..." Bilbo Baggins begged as he was being thoroughly fucked by his lover, Thorin Oakenshield inside the throne room. 

Bilbo was facing the chair, as he was naked and was holding onto the armrests for dear life as he was being pounded from behind.

Thorin was not naked at all as he had his trousers down and his cock was the only thing visible as he pounds into the eagerly waiting Bilbo who was screaming out in pleasure. Thorin was all sweaty but still have lots of energy as he held Bilbo in place with his hands on his hips. 

Both of them were moaning out in pleasure, as Thorin would slap Bilbo's buttocks while he pounds and Bilbo would mewl in pleasure at that. "I'm coming Thorin, I'm coming!" Bilbo cried out loud.

"Cum for me! Cum for me and cum all over my chair, burglar so that I'll remember this when I sit down in my next council meeting," Thorin said huskily.

Bilbo groaned as he came all over the chair and he rode out the orgasm. It wasn't long until Thorin pounded into him once or twice that he too had cum inside Bilbo. "Oh fuck..." Bilbo moaned out in pleasure.

Thorin muttered in agreement as he kissed Bilbo's sweaty back with love. "We better get dressed," Thorin said slowly as he pulls out off Bilbo.

Bilbo whined at the lost as he turns to look at Thorin who was fixing his trousers, "do you think anyone heard?" He asked as Thorin raised an eyebrow as if Bilbo was asking a stupid question. Bilbo blushed red, "I'm not coming out tomorrow," he mutters and Thorin didn't say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short like the last story I posted of Bilbo/Thorin and I liked the idea of them having sex in the throne room. I might do more one-shots after this.


End file.
